


Exploring the kinks.

by sarahoftarth



Series: The One Where Brienne Discovers She Has a Daddy Kink About Jaime. [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dominant Brienne, Dominant Jaime, F/M, Ice Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahoftarth/pseuds/sarahoftarth
Summary: Decided to make this into a series, it made it easier to for me to write!Just a bunch of chapters of our favourite people discovering some kinks :D





	1. Sweet Vibes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwQeh2PCYVE

* * *

 

Since the occurrences of the night that brought 2 best friends together, the lives of Jaime and Brienne were never the same again. Their happiness was overflowing, their love for each other was constantly growing and the sex was none-stop hotness. Discovering new things every day, especially Jaime, his curiosity had plagued him constantly. Always wanting to delve further into the Brienne’s sexual cravings… which brings us to the present day.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

Sat at his desk, Jaime was sat back in his chair, staring straight ahead at the wall. His mind should be on his work, but he could not stop the images and sounds in his head from replaying over and over. His hand slowly sliding against Brienne’s slick skin, inching upwards until it met the shallow valley between her breasts. Going slightly off-course, his fingers ghosted over her the surface of her nipple, red and tender from the assault of Jaime’s rough touches, aching for more. Brienne’s back was arching, thrusting her breast into Jaime’s palm, a pleading whine from deep in her throat.

While Brienne was distracted, Jaime’s other hand approached its destination. While arching her back, Brienne had exposed her neck and throat. So long and sleek, perfect for Jaime’s large strong hands to grip. He could feel her throat bob under his palm as he softly enclosed his fingers around her throat. Brienne body was humming with arousal, her pulse thumping below fingers. The sensations from Jaime’s dominating actions were making Brienne’s speech strained and desperate as she moaned ‘’Jaime, daddy… _please’’_ into the air.

The daydream made Jaime’s mouth dry and his pants tented, wishing the day would pass by quicker so that he could open the package that had been delivered, excited to see Brienne’s reaction – even more excited to try them out.

Jaime decided to ring her, maybe tease her a little while he’s got her on the line. It took her a couple of rings before she picked up, maybe the shop was busy.

 **Brienne:** Hello?

Jaime could tell by her voice that she was tired.

 **Jaime:** Hey love, you okay?

 **Brienne:** Hey Jay, yeah I’m okay, today is a bit busy so I can’t stay long.

 **Jaime:** Just wanted to say that a parcel has got delivered today, don’t open it. Wait for me to get in and we can open it together.

He hoped she would understand, not wanting to sound too demanding but as Brienne didn’t answer straight away and he heard her breathing increase through the call he know that he had come across that way.

 **Brienne:** And, uh, what if I open it?

Her voice dripping with a teasing tone. Jaime played along with her game.

 **Jaime:** Well, I’ll just have to punish you, won’t I?

He heard Brienne gasp lightly through the phone and start to walk somewhere, the background noise of the shop moving further into the distance.

 **Jaime:** Is that what you want, Brienne?

 **Brienne:** Yes _Daddy_ … I need to be punished.

Jaime was the one who made a noise this time, a deep groan from his lips as his eyes fluttered closed.

 **Jaime:** Oh _fuck_ yeah, you’ve been so bad lately.

He heard Brienne laugh a little after he grumbled his reply, she knew fine well what she was doing to him speaking like that.

Brienne could feel the moisture between her legs building as she stood in the back kitchen of the shop, the adrenaline was pumping round her body as she starting to cup her breast. Feeling her bra-less nipples painfully hard straining hard against her t-shirt, Jaime ordered her to not wear a bra today as a punishment for her disobedience last night, knowing the rubbing of her t-shirt would be driving her insane all day.

And he was right, it was such a distraction, every time she stretched it made her gasp, every time she reached up to get an item from the shelf her top would drag deliciously against them making waves of arousal rush to her centre.

Jaime knew from the silence that she was touching herself, he could hear her hand sliding across the fabric of her t-shirt, the thought made him run his hand across his crotch feeling himself hard within his pants.

Someone shouted Brienne from within the shop, so Brienne said that she had to go. After she hung up, Jaime received a photo from Brienne showing him the vest top that she chose to wear. His eyes were immediately drawn to her chest area which showed the clear outline of Brienne’s breasts and stiff points under her shirt.

The thoughts in Jaime’s mind were dangerous, knowing that people could see what was only for his eyes made his cock swell. Brienne knew this as she messaged him again afterwards saying: ‘’Can’t wait for my punishment later, Daddy x’’

Jaime could not stop the smile from taking over his face, he loved her so much.

 

***************************************

 

 

Opening the door to their apartment, Jaime found Brienne washing the dishes, her back to him as he entered the kitchen.

Since she sent him that photo, he was half hard for the rest of the day. And being in the presence of Brienne was making him harder with every second he was looking at her. Hearing Jaime come in, Brienne greeted him without turning around.

‘’Hey, how was your day?’’

Jaime took off his blazer and shoes as she spoke. ‘’Hey Brie, it was okay, was pretty distracted though’’

Turning her head, Brienne spoke ‘’Oh no why?’’ Seeming genuinely concerned.

Approaching her until he was against her back, Jaime encircled his arms around her waist as he kissed her shoulder. ‘’Hmmm, I don’t know, I seem to remember someone sending me a photo of some deliciously hard nipples and some perfectly firm breasts’’

He could feel Brienne chuckle against him as he spoke, kissing from her shoulder to her throat and up to her cheek. ‘’I wonder who’s they were?’’ Jaime asked against her skin, he could see the blush starting to rise under his lips.

‘’I’m sorry for distracting you, it was just as distracting for me, it still is!’’ Brienne laughed as she spoke only for it to quieten as Jaime’s hands started to tighten around her waist before making contact with her skin under her vest and smoothing his hands up her body.

Brienne could feel Jaime’s hardness pressed against her bum, jerking as his hands reached just under her breasts. Swaying her hips a little against him, she drew a shallow breath from his lips as his dick rubbed between her cheeks.

Jaime could feel the start of the swelling of her breasts, inching slowing upwards, his fingers curved around her breast until they brushed her nipples. Almost instantly, they both groaned, Brienne from the sensation and Jaime from his arousal.

‘’God Brienne, how have you dealt with this all day?’’ Jaime asked, scraping his teeth against her exposed throat as she tilted her head back. Enclosing his fingertips around her peaks, Jaime gently rolled them back and forth, even this gentle manoeuvre made her shudder – the pleasurable pain sending sparks through her body.

Sliding one of his hands down her body quickly before Brienne could react, Jaime cupped her within her underwear, all she could do was gasp at the sensation. ‘’That was very naughty of you to send me that photo Brienne, wasn’t it?’’ Jaime asked, sliding his fingers up and down her slit, feeling some moisture already starting to leak.

He felt Brienne nod, too wrapped up in his teasing. ‘’I’ve been thinking about it all day, I haven’t been able to think of anything else all day’’ Jaime spoke into her ear. ‘’Thinking about what I would do if I was there with you, thinking about the noises you would make for me’’ As if by magic, Brienne gasped, relieving some air trapped within her chest.

Jaime slipped a finger beneath her fold, instantly coated in her wetness. Finding her clit, Jaime started circling it slowly, slightly brushing it as his finger went around. ‘’Is that what you wanted Brie? You wanted Daddy to be thinking about you all day?’’

A breathy ‘’Yes’’ came from her lips. Her mind couldn’t focus on anything, Jaime’s finger on her clit was drawing her orgasm closer with every round, his other fingers were making sharp pulls on her nipples was just adding to the pleasure she was feeling.

‘’I’ve been thinking about bending you over and taking you right there and then in the middle of your shop’’ Sliding his finger towards her hole, waiting for her answer, which he already knew the answer as she had told him that it was a little fantasy of hers. ‘’Would you like that, love?’’

Brienne nodded, but Jaime needed to hear her so he retracted his fingers from her nipple gripped her breast firmly. ‘’I need to hear you, Brienne’’

‘’Yes Daddy, that’s what I want!’’ As Brienne answered, Jaime plunged his fingers inside her making her back arch. ‘’ _Jaime!’’_

‘’God, you’re so perfect, you turn me on so much’’ Jaime grunted into her throat, sucking some skin into his mouth, lapping his tongue over it until it made a slight mark while sliding his finger in and out of her. The feel of her tightness just around 1 finger made blood rush southwards, imagining how tight she would feel as his thickness entered her dripping centre.

 

 

************************************

 

 

Brienne whined as Jaime retracted himself from her body, she felt bare and empty as she heard him walk away, turning to watch with a look of longing. Jaime called for her once he was in their room, holding the package he’d been excited to open all day.

‘’Close your eyes when you come in, I have a surprise for you’’

She did as was told, stopping in the middle of the bedroom. Jaime approached her again, kissing her lips finally. Staying there for a while, the kiss deepened and soon they were both panting as Jaime tied a little piece of fabric round her eyes as a blind fold. ‘’Just so you don’t peek!’’ Jaime explained when Brienne grumbled.

Lowering himself onto his knees, Jaime started to unfasten her trousers until they pooled at her feet. He leaned forwards and kissed her thighs, travelling slowly upwards until his lips were pressed against the wet patch that Jaime had caused.

Looping his finger into her panties, he began to drag them down, his mouth staying put until his mouth came in contact with her. Taking a swipe of his tongue up and down her, collecting her moisture on his tongue, Jaime groaned against her, sending vibrations through her body.

He pressed his face beneath her folds, his tongue finding her hole as his nose brushed against her clit. Brienne was gasping, breathless above him as she threaded her hand in his hair keeping him in place. ‘’That feels _amazing_ , Jaime’’

Brienne’s voice knocked him back into reality, forgetting the reason her was on his knees. ‘’Daddy bought you some special panties’’ Jaime spoke as he opened the package and inspected them before tapping her legs to lift so he could slide them up her.

When they were fully on, Jaime stood back up and picked up the other item. ‘’What’s so special about them Jay? They seem pretty norm- ‘’ Brienne voice was cut off by a gasp. ‘’Oh _god_!’’

‘’What do you think Brie?’’ Jaime asked in a teasing tone which made Brienne smile. ‘’I’m getting some good _VIBES_ from your reaction…’’ Brienne laughed in response as Jaime upped the vibrations, making her squash her thighs together. She reached up and tugged the blind fold off her head, looking Jaime in the eye as soon as she realised what the panties were.

‘’Vibrating panties? Really Jaime?!’’ Brienne asked in a mocking tone, Jaime frowned at this as he thought they would be a fun idea. He turned the vibrations up to full and watched Brienne fold in half, doubling over as the vibrations hit her already sensitive clit.

‘’Stop!! I’m sorry, Jaime _please_!’’ Brienne spoke throughout deep laughs and shrieks. Laughing along with her, Jaime lowered the vibrations but kept them at a steady pace. Seeing Brienne start to feel the pleasure as her cheeks started to pink, Jaime moved to face her.

‘’Daddy’s going to have fun tonight, love’’ Jaime said through pecks at her lips. He took her silence as confusion, so he continued to explain. ‘’We have a reservation at The Winterfell Arms in 2 hours. You might want to wear something light and airy because it’s going to be going to get hot and steamy tonight’’ Jaime spoke with a wink, giving Brienne one last kiss, letting it linger as he felt her eyes flutter closed at the promise.

 

 

*************************************

 

 

Jaime and Brienne were sat at their table within the restaurant looking at the menu’s, while Brienne was distracted Jaime took out the remove and clicked the start button, starting the vibrations on a low setting. Brienne’s eyes made immediate contact with Jaime’s as she forgot she was wearing them. A whine came from her throat, her eyes pleading with Jaime’s.

Jaime just smirked and kept the pace the same, wanting to see how her voice sounded. ‘’Have you decided what you want?’’

Brienne’s voice was airy, breathless from the sensation below her. ‘’I, uhh, I think so…’’ Jaime could feel himself getting hard knowing that Brienne was getting turned on too.

A member of staff came by their table and asked for their orders, Jaime ordered his food and Brienne expected him to order her he always does but the panic flooded Brienne’s face when he turned to face her. Brienne just stared at Jaime who was smirking, she shook her head and turned back to the server.

Just as she was about speak, Jaime increased the vibration. Brienne’s eyes fluttered closed as a soft moan left her lips. There was a clear tent in Jaime’s trousers right now and he was loving it, feeling himself straining against the material at his arousal of his amazing girlfriend.

‘’You okay love?’’ Jaime asked in a slightly teasing manner, Brienne returned his teasing with a stare that could kill an ordinary man, but it only made Jaime bite his lip to stop the groan leave his throat - now Brienne was the one who was teasing. Maybe this was a bad idea, if she carries on this way, he might not make it through the meal.

Jaime read out Brienne’s order and slightly increased the vibrations again just as Brienne was about to say thank you. Jaime had to squeeze himself to relieve some tension below as Brienne made another breathy moan, this time a little louder. It was music to his ears… and to his penis apparently. ‘’Damn’’ Jaime whispered to himself as his hand pressed against himself.

 

 

*******************************************

 

 

Throughout the meal, Jaime took pity on Brienne and turned the vibrations off -thankfully! It was outside the taxi that Jaime turned it back on, Brienne had her back to the wall and Jaime was crowding against her, almost pinning her to the wall.

It started with small kisses, little pecks on the lips, with little giggles in between. That soon turned into deeper kissing, both of them groaning as their tongues made contact, exploring each other’s mouths. Jaime slowly increased the volume until Brienne was gasping, being pressed against her Jaime could slightly feel the vibrations himself.

The vibrations were starting to become more powerful, Brienne was starting to sweat. The soft material was pressing against her and was sending wonderful pleasure through her clit, making its way around her body. Her knees were becoming weak, she could feel it approaching, she warned Jaime.

‘ _’Jaime’_ ’ pausing to gasp a little for breath. ‘’I’m going to cum, I’m close, please’’ She didn’t know what she was begging for, but she begged it anyway.

Jaime pressed a different button on the remote and it changed the rhythm of the vibrations, making Brienne moan loudly. Making a new pleasure but a more enjoyable one, Jaime could see the orgasm was edging closer, her eyes were becoming glossy, her breath was shallow, begging for her release and he was going to give her it.

‘’Cum for Daddy, Brie, do it’’ Jaime gushed, watching her bite her lip. ‘’Let Daddy hear you, scream for me love’’. Bringing their bodies together, he pressed himself against her, feeling the vibrations against his boner. Letting a little moan escape himself at the sensation.

Brienne was clutching to Jaime’s shoulders, her hips continuously thrusting forward as she chased her orgasm, rubbing against Jaime’s tented crotch. All she could do was chant his name and moan ‘’Daddy’’ and ‘’please’’, she felt helpless, her orgasm so powerful she was speechless.

Brienne made a choking noise when her orgasm hit her, sweeping her senses as she went lightheaded. Jaime held onto her as her body shook and stiffened against him, the powerful waves of her orgasm flowing through her. ‘’ _Jaime’’_ Brienne gasped, knowing that he had her, helping her through the journey.

‘’God that was hot, oh my god Brie!’’ Jaime dragged her hand to his dick still solid as a rock under his pants, enclosing her fingers around him as he gasped. ‘’We need to get home _NOW!_ ’’ Jaime’s voice became deep, making Brienne squeeze her knees together.

 

 

*******************************

 

 

In the taxi on the way home, they couldn’t keep of each other, Jaime said that there was a sizable tip involved if he kept his eyes on the road and blocked out the noises that would be coming from the backseat during the journey to their place. He hoped that the driver would keep his promise as Jaime pulled Brienne into his lap, straddling him against the back of the seat.

Her hips starting to thrust against his, rubbing over his tented crotch. Jaime’s found the shoulders of her dress and started to lower them, allowing for her breasts to be released for the material. Her nipples were still sensitive as he took one into his mouth, his lips tight around it as he sucked if further in until he would lap at It with his tongue. The wetness and warmth made Brienne arch her back, pressing her breast into his face.

One of Jaime’s hands started to shift up Brienne’s dress up her thighs until he had access to her. Moving the underwear to the side, Jaime could feel the heat radiating from her, but he could also see the dripping evidence of her previous orgasm, covering her folds making them glisten. Taking his hand and running his fingers through the shininess, until he could delve beneath, finding her as tight as ever hole.

Without missing a thrust, Brienne started to move against his fingers as they entered and retracted in and out of her. Jaime’s hand was getting covered in her fluid, slick with her juices she faster she thrust.

‘’I wish this was my cock so much’’ Jaime groaned against Brienne’s breast, taking her nipple between her teeth making her breath catch. ‘’Always so tight around me, no matter what is inside you’’. Brienne could only nod, not wanting to embarrass herself with her noises she’d probably make from Jaime’s words.

‘’You’re going to ride my hand until you’re begging for your release okay?’’ Jaime demanded, Brienne agreed. ‘’Ride Daddy’s hand Brie, imagine it was my cock stretching you wide as you take me deep inside you’’ Jaime swapped breasts, paying attention to her other nipple, making this one red and tender until Brienne was gasping.

 

 

***************************************

 

 

Brienne came again by the time they reached their flat, the taxi driver, as agreed got a sizeable tip for keeping his attention away from them. Closing their door behind them, Jaime and Brienne both stripped and fell into bed, tiredness took over them as soon as they hit the pillow. Brienne thanking Jaime into their sleepy sloppy kisses, telling him how much she loved him, whispering promises that tomorrow would all about him like today was about her. Jaime just nodded, getting lost in Brienne’s lips.

The night ended with Jaime spooned behind Brienne, his cock against her bum, his hand cupping her breast as always. They will definitely be using them panties again; Brienne’s last thought was if they made them for men.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: sarahoftarth.tumblr.com  
> twitter: twitter.com/sarahoftarthh


	2. A little tied up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. Hope you're having a good day! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it.

* * *

 

 

Lazy Sunday’s were Jaime and Brienne’s favourite day of the week, after spending the week hard at work, Saturday was chore day and Sunday was their day to chill in their pj’s all day – only getting up to get food or drink and to use the bathroom.

Netflix was on in the background, playing through their favourite show Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Brienne was reading a book and Jaime was making them cups of coffee in the kitchen.

Sitting down on the sofa beside Brienne, he extended his arm around her and she fell into his side. A movement on both ends that they were so familiar with that it happened subconsciously now, an automatic response where their bodies are comfiest.

Brienne was concentrating hard on the words in front of her, a book she’s read so many she practically knows every word but always enjoys reading through. Although she has to admit, romantic novels are not her usually genre of reading but over the years this particular book she’s never had to guts to get rid of.

Growing up it always gave her faith that she would find her happy ending, even when things weren’t going her way throughout the years, Brienne always wanted to find someone to love her as much as the characters in the book did – not realising the person was under her nose the entire time!

She could see Jaime out of the corner of her eye, his eyes softly drifting over her face and down her body back up to her face, making the cycle a few times. It made her lose her concentration, letting out a small sigh she re-centred her concentration.

Jaime couldn’t help staring at her, he loved his nerd of a girlfriend, from the wild hair on her head that just refused to flatten right down to her way toes with the chipped nail varnish she constantly forgets to remove from Sansa’s birthday 3 months ago. He especially loved the middle section of her body, it was his favourite part. Even though he was more than familiar with her body, he still finds new ways to make her make that sound that he craves to hear, the sound that sends chills through his body, the blood rush southwards.

Shifting his body so that he was turned more towards Brienne, Jaime lifted his hand and slowly swiped the hair that had fell onto her face behind her ear. Lightly dragging his finger tips down the long column of her neck, making goose-bumps appear the path of his touch. Reaching forward to press his lips to where his fingers just were, nosing at her jaw, peppering soft kisses until a small shy smile broke on Brienne’s face.

His hand draped on her shoulder slowly made its way down her arms while his lips travelled upwards until they stopped on her cheek. Jaime knew that Brienne was getting distracted because under lips he could feel the warmth of her blush. ‘’How’s your book going?’’ Jaime asked, a slight smile on his lips as he continued the kisses, moving them back down to her neck, slowing down but making them more passionate and lasting.

Brienne breath was starting to shallow as Jaime’s kisses became stronger, sucking slightly swiping his tongue against the skin. ‘’Mmhmm’’ Brienne nodded. ‘’It’s, uh, it’s good’’

She could feel him chuckle slightly, his body shaking a little. Bookmarking and closing her book, Brienne placed the book on the coffee table. ‘’I thought you were reading?’’ Jaime asked with a laugh, Brienne exhaled out her nose in annoyance.

‘’I WAS reading that, you distracted me!’’ She spat back, she was not sure why she was so defensive. At her reply, she felt Jaime’s arms slip around her waist until they met and wrapped fully around her.

‘’I’m sorry love, you’re just sooooo kissable’’ Jaime demonstrated by burying his face in her neck giving her quick tickling kisses making Brienne’s shoulders hunch and a laugh spill from her lips.

Jaime didn’t stop his attack, only moved onto the other side of her neck. He didn’t stop until she was shrieking with laughter. ‘’Alright alright!!’’ Brienne managed to speak, turning her body to face him making him stop, her hands landing on his chest to push him slightly away.

Both still chuckling, Brienne looked at Jaime, the way his eye creased, the way his nose scrunched, the way his smile took over his face, she couldn’t help the flutter in her stomach. She lover her dork of a boyfriend. Reaching her hands forward, enclosing them around his face, he nuzzled into them.

The press of their lips together, soft and smooth. Making them both sigh, the happiness seeping into the kiss. Jaime was the one to make the move, slipping his hand into her hair, feeling it smooth between his fingers, holding her head there as he deepened the kiss.

Brienne moaned slightly, involuntary pressing her body against his. Jaime could feel the slight mounds of her breasts firm against his chest, lowering his hands to her back, locking her in.

Their kiss grew heated, the press of their hands became stronger on each other’s bodies as their heart rates increased simultaneously, grasping at the clothing barriers desperate to find what’s underneath.

All that could be heard was muffled moans and desperate breaths, their kiss more important than breathing, the slide of Jaime’s tongue against Brienne’s send sparks though her body like a ripple.

Her body getting stiff from the awkward angle Brienne tried to manoeuvre her body as best as she could without breaking the kiss. Twisting her body so that she was flush against him, slowly lifting her leg over his body so that she was straddling his thighs.

‘’ _Brienne_ ’’ Jaime moaned breathlessly against her lips, feeling her body weight press down on him, applying needed pressure to his tented crotch. Slipping his hand down her back until they reached her hips, gripping her as he thrust against her. The thin material of their pj’s allowed for Brienne to feel how painfully hard Jaime was under her, the motion of his thrust allowed for a sensation of arousal to flow through Brienne’s body.

A breathy moan left her throat, her teeth digging into her lip to try and quieten the sound as her hands gripped his shoulders. Jaime’s head moved down her body, attaching his lips to her neck, applying messy yet firm kisses as their thrusting started to speed up. The friction of material was causing both so catch their breath, their temperatures to rise and their need for each other to multiply. Brienne was get restless, she couldn’t stop fidgeting, this was torturing Jaime but no way was he going to stop her.

‘’Do you, uh, want to move this to the b-bedroom?’’ Brienne tried to ask as calmly as she could but Jaime could see the urgency in her eyes as they stared back into his, her pupils blown.

‘’God yes’’ Jaime replied, his voice thick with need as he pushed her and himself up and raced towards the bedroom, their hands interlocked with a death grip.

 

 

***************************************

 

 

Reaching the bedroom, Jaime rushed to the bedside cabinet to retrieve the blindfold. An item which has proved to be a favourite between the pair, allowing them both to experience sensations with the thrill of no sight.

He placed it over Brienne’s eyes, delicately draping and tying it behind her head from behind. Brienne could feel the excitement starting to build inside her as Jaime’s hands started to slowly undress her. Lifting her top from her waist upwards until his hands met the swell of her breasts, his hands perfectly moulding their delicate shape, he could feel her nipples strain against his palms.

‘’Lift your arms up, you’ve got too way too much clothes on’’

Brienne bit her lip to stop the grin from taking over her face, she did as instructed, shivering as the coldness of the room attacked her body. Now allowing Jaime’s hands to explore the exposed parts of her body, loving his warm touch against her cold skin, leaving goose bumps in his path. Her bottoms were next, smoothing over her hips until they pooled at her ankles.

Now stood naked and blind folded, Brienne did feel a little self-conscious as her arms twitched to cover herself. Jaime saw this and whisper in her ear comforting supporting words to soothe her, lightly touching the parts of her body he was speaking about. ‘’You’re perfect to me love, everything part of you’’

Brienne nodded, absorbing his praise, her heart beat accelerating with every each one. Feeling his hands move from her stomach, up to her breasts where he swiped her nipple with his thumbs making her shudder, down her back to her bum as he palmed it before spanking it softly still made Brienne jump in her place. His hand finished between her legs, separating instantly allowing Jaime’s hand to cup her completely, his fingers grazing along her slit.

Jaime could feel the heat from her core, his finger sliding slightly at the moisture that had started to gather. ‘’Mmmm, are you wet for Daddy, Brienne?’’ Jaime questioned, his tone deepening making Brienne inhale sharply followed by a shaky nod.

Probing his finger beneath her folds, Jaime’s finger was surrounded by the evidence of her arousal. A growl sounded from his throat at the heat between her legs, his other hand landing on her breast possessively, pulling their bodies flush together allowing Brienne to feel his own arousal against her bum. As one hand moved below, his other hand moved above rolling and plucking her nipple until it stood firm and ready to be devoured, the sight making Jaime’s mouth dry, the double stimulation sent sparks through Brienne’s body.

Jaime’s finger brushed her clit a few times as he went back and forth, teasing her until she started whining, needing proper concentrated stimulation. ‘’ _Jaime_ ’’ Brienne whined, dragging out the e until her laughed and guided her to the bed until she sat down.

‘’I want you to lay on your back in the middle okay, I’m just going to get something’’ Jaime said, giving her a quick kiss before leaving. He could hear the bed springs move as he got to the door, stopping to look to watch Brienne attempt the manoeuvre while blindfolded. His heart skipped a beat when she finally got into place, her legs falling open as her arms fell to her sides. His dick swelled at his gorgeous girlfriend spread before him, waiting for him.

 

 

**************************************

 

 

Collecting what he needed, Jaime returned. Brienne’s head turned towards the sound and a smile grew on her face, Jaime reached out and touched her leg.

‘’What did you get?’’ Brienne asked, her voice full of anticipation as she could not see.

Jaime laughed softly, reaching for the first item, bringing it with him and he knelt on the bed. ‘’You’re going to have to guess’’ He replied. Placing the item on her stomach and lightly grazing it up her body, up between the valley of her breasts, up the column of her neck until it rounded her chin and the soft material was at her lips.

Brienne could tell instantly what it was, gasping and squashing her knee’s together as heat travelled to her core. ‘’Ties’’ Brienne whispered to herself, a small smile forming on her lips as her cheeks started to pinken.

‘’Is this okay?’’ Jaime asked, his voice now returning to normal. Brienne knew he needed her approval to continue.

‘’Yes, yes please, carry on!’’ Brienne replied excitedly. Jaime palmed himself through his bottoms, her enthusiasm was intoxicating.

Jaime reached for the hand closest to him and guided it to the bed post, wrapping the tie around her wrist and then fastening it to the post. Doing the same to the other hand and to her ankles, after each one he asked if she was comfortable, Brienne replied positively every time.

‘’You ready?’’ Jaime asked softly, stroking his hand down her cheek, Brienne turned her face into his hand and kissed is palm. ‘’Always’’ Brienne replied.

After stripping himself of his clothes, Jaime positioned himself between Brienne’s legs and placed the container that held the second item next to him. Placing one in his mouth, Jaime leaned over Brienne’s body until he was above her chest, lowering his head towards her breasts.

Brienne gasped at the cold sensation, her hands pulling at the ties. Jaime ran the ice cube around her puffy areolas, leaving a wet trail leading to her nipple. When the ice met her nipple, Brienne arched her back in response, a whine in her throat as her nipple instantly hardened. Jaime hummed in response, loving the reaction he was causing her.

Moving away from her nipple, Jaime slowly slid the ice cube to the valley between her breasts. Taking the ice cube in his hand, Jaime trailed it to the other breast. The nipple already hard as Brienne’s arousal was building. Making the same path, Jaime ringed around her areola, teasing her just until she made some sort of noise, needing for him to make contact with her nipple. Brienne’s body responding deliciously with his actions as Jaime ran the cube over her nipple.

Surprising her, Jaime ran his tongue over the neglected nipple making Brienne sigh. As he continued his movements on her right nipple, Jaime took the cold one into his mouth. Bringing the chilled nub into warmth made Brienne moan, the headboard creaked as the ties halted her hand movements.

Lapping and sucking on her nipple, Jaime pulling it further into his mouth making it warm again as he continued the cold assault on the other. Brienne was gasping above, her head thrown back, her mouth gaping as her hands were pulling on the restraints, desperate to touch Jaime.

‘’Jaime’’ Brienne gasped, ‘’God that feels good’’.

Jaime hummed around her nipple, the vibrations were sent straight to her core.

As the current ice cube was starting to melt from Brienne’s hot flushed skin, Jaime retreated from her nipple and started sliding the cube downwards. Running it over her stomach until it reached her belly button making her laugh at the ticklish sensation.

Picking a new cube, Jaime went straight for the next location, lowering his head between her legs. With his hand, Jaime ran the ice up and down against her crease. Brienne’s hips bucked as soon as she felt the coldness against her, making her shiver both from temperature and anticipation. With his other hand, Jaime parted her folds, allowing for the melted ice-cold liquid to trickle down between them. The sensation made Brienne groan and arch her back wanting so much to close her legs to create some friction.

Joining the ice cube, Jaime’s mouth added heat to the sensation below. With the darkness of the blindfold over her eyes, her other sense was heightened and right now her senses were nearly bursting. Brienne felt the slide of the ice over her labia followed closely by Jaime’s hot mouth.

It wasn’t until Jaime ran the ice over her clit that Brienne started to pant, her breath becoming shallow as Jaime alternated between swipes of ice cold and his hot tongue against her bundle of nerves. ‘’Jaime, _please_ ’’ Brienne begged, unsure of what at the time but when he increased the speed of his swipes she knew that’s what she needed. ‘’Yes, faster!’’

The noises that Jaime was making from between her legs were raw animalistic, watching the pleasure flow through Brienne’s body from the different sensations was driving him crazy. Seeing her bound and blindfolded, watching her pulling against the restraints as her back arches made his eyes flutter closed as a growl sounded from his chest.

Swapping hands, his now cold fingers found their way to her hole. Sliding 2 fingers inside her, Brienne almost screamed. Feeling the coldness inside her and the coldness rubbing against her clit, Brienne’s orgasm was starting to approach. Jaime started moving his fingers, making long strokes in and out, Brienne was mewling above, wanting that sweet release so much after this torturous teasing. She wanted desperately to touch him and see him, the passion and look of dominance in his eyes that send shivers down her spine.

Jaime started mumbling between her legs. ‘’You look so good love, spread out like this’’ Jaime bit his lip, his hand itched to touch himself at the effect Brienne had on him. ‘’I’m _so_ hard for you Brie, I need you around me’’

Brienne started to feel dizzy, she knew she was close. Her hips pushing back against his fingers, matching the pace of his movements. Jaime removed the ice from her and replaced it with his mouth, wet and warm where it was previously cold. Brienne gushed at the warmth, his silky tongue lapping at her. ‘’I need you, Jaime please, oh god’’ She couldn’t stop the rambling chasing her orgasm, pulling at the restraints.

‘’Yes, tell me what you want’’

‘’ _Daddy_ ’’ Brienne moaned, arching her back off the bed. Jaime’s dick jumped in response of Brienne’s words. ‘’Daddy’s got you, cum for me Brie’’ Jaime demanded, enclosing his lips around her clit sucking gently until Brienne was screaming his name. Thrusting her hips against his face as her orgasm washed over her.

Jaime continued to pleasure her until she was writhing from over stimulation, begging to be released, needing the contact with him. Brienne was laid lifeless, her body limp from her finish.

 

 

*******************************************

 

 

Lifting himself up from his position between her legs, Jaime kissed up her body. Small pecks against her skin, brushing his lips against her nipples making her sigh. Finishing at her face, Jaime untied her blindfold, kisses over her eyelids before she opened them.

‘’I love you so much Brie’’ Jaime spoke, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

Brienne accepted the kiss, pressing her lips back firmly. ‘’I’d love you even more if you’d untie me’’ Brienne replied cockily, pulling at the ties. Laughing, Jaime leaned over and untied her wrists and ankles but left them tied to the bed post.

Lifting her hips, Brienne brushed her crotch against his still hard dick making Jaime hiss. She continued thrusting herself against him, feeling himself sliding between her folds at the new wetness from her orgasm, Jaime was shuddering.

As smoothly as she could, Brienne flipped them so that she was above him, with a cocky smile Brienne reached over and tied Jaime’s hands to the post. Jaime was speechless, he couldn’t get a word out, but Brienne knew from the smile on his face meant continue.

Trailing her hands down his chest, raking her nails over his muscles, Brienne smirked. ‘’I think it’s time for pay back, don’t you?’’ Winking at Jaime, he just whimpered in response.

‘’What’s wrong Daddy? Don’t you like not being in control?’’ Brienne teased, her hands ghosting down until they met his penis, flush against his stomach. Jaime’s chest was heaving, his breathing was shallow as Brienne took his penis into her mouth. Wrapping her lip around his head, the salty taste hitting her tongue instantly as she licked it.

‘’Oh _god_ Brienne your mouth’’ Jaime gasped, loving the new confidence that Brienne had. He could feel the blood pumping through this body, especially southwards.  

Releasing it with a pop, Brienne looked at Jaime dead in the eyes, his widening as she licked her lips dramatically, savouring the taste of him.

A proud grin spread across her mouth as she slid her way up his body. Her face now directly above his, she leaned down and hovered above his lips, swiping them left and right but never pressing hard enough to kiss. ‘’Mmm, I can see why you like being dominant Jaime, it’s very…’’ Taking a breath for dramatic effect, moving to his ear she whispered the rest of the sentence: ‘’…thrilling isn’t it?’’

A chill ran through Jaime’s body, his eyelids fluttered closed. His jaw was tense clamped shut, he was not used to the role reversal and himself getting teased. ‘’Brienne, _please_ ’’.

Brienne chuckled lightly, nodding at his tone. ‘’Jaime Lannister are you _begging_?’’. As she spoke the last word, Brienne lowered herself onto his cock.

Jaime let out a desperate moan, his hands pulled at the ties as his eyes couldn’t look away from the sight before him. Watching himself disappear inside Brienne, slick and warm, surrounding him with a tight clench of her core.

Her head was tipped back, her eyes fluttered close as she felt herself compensating his size. When their bodies finally touched, he was fully sheathed inside her. Both their chests were heaving, breathless with arousal, anticipating the pleasure that was upcoming.

Making the first move, Brienne rolled her hips forwards and back, repeating the movement until one of the made a noise. It was Jaime who moaned first, his voice strained as he took in the image before him, Brienne had her hands on his chest, pressing her breasts together. Jaime wanted to touch her, needed to feel her skin in his palms but the ties restricted his movements.

Speeding up her movements, Brienne starting to thrust against him faster, taking him deeper inside as she sat up straight. His eyes couldn’t keep still, constantly flitting from her eyes cloudy with arousal, her cheeks pink with warmth, her lip being bitten holding back a moan, her breasts jiggled and bounced from the fast thrusts against him. Jaime’s mouth watered at the sight of her riding him hard, creating her own pleasure.

Tugging hard at the ties, Jaime growled from annoyance and pleasure, Brienne’s pace was bringing him close to finish. ‘’God Brienne, I wish I could touch you’’ He whined as his hands clenched.

‘’I wish you were touching me too’’ Brienne replied breathless, bringing her hand up to her body. ‘’Where do you touch me Daddy? How about here?’’ Bringing her hand up to her throat and wrapping it around it. Jaime nodded. She ran her hands through her hair, pulling at the strands. ‘’Here?’’ Jaime nodded again, biting his lip. Bring her hand to her chest, she cupped her breasts letting out a sigh. Even before Brienne could ask Jaime let out a choked moan, his eyelids closing.

While keeping up the pace of her thrusts, Brienne started to play with her breasts in front of Jaime. Feeling the jiggle from her thrusts, her solid nipples rubbing against her palms. Fingering her nipples, circling them and then pinching them with her thumb and finger.

Jaime was whining at the display, he could feel Brienne starting to tighten around him, his own orgasm was dangerously close. Watching her pinch and tug on her nipples until she was moaning drove Jaime crazy, his hands constantly tugging on the ties desperate to do it himself.

Brienne got tighter and tighter around him the closer she got to her second orgasm, bringing him with her. It was Brienne who finished first, her walls clamping around Jaime, her body shaking as she tried to continue to move, a couple more thrusts before Jaime joined her exploded inside. His body stiffening as he filled her, both nearly screaming at the intensity of the pleasure they were feeling.

 

 

***********************************

 

 

They were both silent for a while, calmly trying to regain their normal breathing patterns. Brienne craved Jaime’s touch, untying him allowed his arms to wrap around her, holding her like she was the only thing that mattered. To Jaime, she was and always will be the only think that mattered.

‘’That was _hot!_ ’’ Jaime spoke after a while. ‘’Dominant Brienne, I could get used to that’’ Jaime nudged her with his elbow until she laughed.

‘’Yeah it was fun, I still much prefer to be dominated though…’’ Brienne replied, looking into Jaime’s eyes. ‘’God yes’’ Jaime agreed, pouncing at her, pining her to the bed attacking her with kisses.

The rest of the day was spent as they intended, lazing around in their pj’s as Sundays were meant to be, coffee in hand snuggled with a loved one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know in the comments below and if you have any prompts that you would like to see written, I'd love to give it a go!
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are welcome.
> 
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> tumblr: sarahoftarth.tumblr.com  
> twitter: twitter.com/sarahoftarthh


End file.
